


Heal Trigger

by prayed



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayed/pseuds/prayed
Summary: Ren doesn’t imagine himself alone on Cray anymore, even outside of cardfights.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Kudos: 21





	Heal Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written while watching the Cardfight Vanguard reboot anime with little knowledge of any other CFV lore outside of the first 30ish episodes.
> 
> Context for whoever needs it:  
> -Cray: A planet similar to Earth and the setting of the card game Vanguard (when being played within the series).  
> -PSYqualia: refers to a condition certain fighters have which allows them to speak with their units, experience what planet Cray is like, and predict the flow of battle during a cardfight.

“Do you ever dream of Cray?”

Ren throws rocks into the pond. They bounce on the surface, two, three times, and plip! They sink to the bottom.

Aichi thinks about the planet Cray, about the many white moons in its sky and its vast landscape full of wilderness.

“I do.” Aichi replies. “Actually I think I dreamt about it... last night?”

Aichi decides to try Ren’s game out for himself, but he throws the rock too hard and it just splashes and sinks immediately.

“It’s a little hazy though. I don’t remember much.” He adds.

“I dreamt about Cray last night and you were there.” Says Ren.  
“We were walking together... on a cliff above the ocean.”

Aichi is deep in thought, his hand holding his chin and brow creased, trying to remember.

“...I think we had the same dream.”

“Yes!” Ren laughs. “That’s what I came here to tell you.”

“Huh?! Is that all?”

Ren had gone looking for Aichi at the Card Capital shop after their last cardfight and Misaki had practically chased him out with her broom before Ren could even explain what he was there for.

Aichi decided to just give Ren his phone number so they could plan to meet up without Ren getting killed in the process. Aichi almost always kept his phone on silent mode for school purposes, but Ren didn’t need to know that. 

If he wanted to send 16 random messages about things his cards said to him that he wanted to relay to Aichi, well, that was up to him and Aichi would, thankfully, not notice until much later.

Ren had sent Aichi a meme that made him laugh though (“I ain’t call to talk to you, put ya Blaster Blade card on da phone”) so he’s decided to pay attention to his texts anyway. 

As for what Ren ever comes to him for, it’s always something unexpected.

“Hmm. Do you think PSYqualia users tend to dream about their units?” Aichi wonders. “Or maybe it could just be that Vanguard players think about the game when they sleep?”

Ren doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes at the breeze grazing over the top of the water, blowing gently through his hair.

Ren looks a little different now, Aichi thinks. Not in appearance, but his facial features have softened, relaxed. 

He always looked nonchalant before, even bored, but with something inside that weighed him down in silence. 

Now he appears more free, and more appreciative of even the little things in life.

“I don’t know. I just hope I get to see you on Cray again. It was beautiful.”

By Ren’s tone, Aichi can tell he doesn’t really care about the answers at all.

Aichi can’t remember exactly what Ren’s talking about: the ocean, or the cliff, or beauty. But he does remember feeling happy and warm and the sensation of wind.

The scent on that wind, of salt.

“And I hope if we have the same dream again, that I remember it.”

Aichi picks up another rock, round and smooth, and tries skipping it again. He angles his arm the same way he saw Ren do it— and the rock bounces, two, three, four times.

Even after the rocks have stopped skipping, the little ripples they create grow bigger and bigger, flowing outwards to the grassy patches at the edge of the pond.

“Ren... Did you want to fight me?”

“In a bit.”

Aichi is surprised at that; he’s eager for a cardfight himself, but he can wait.

“I’m enjoying myself right now.” Ren adds. “I don’t think that I used to be able to enjoy myself without doing something. Without proving myself all the time.”

Ren smiles at him.

“It’s all thanks to you.”

Aichi’s face heats up. He didn’t do so much, only showed Ren the restraints that he had put on himself. 

It seems strange that Ren’s liberation would come from his bond with Aichi, but he would keep his word; whenever Ren wants a fight, he can have one. And Aichi would show him again and again just how fun Vanguard can be when you don’t worry about winning or losing.

Aichi can’t seem to voice his thoughts however. The pond’s water is so clear, he can watch pale, green fish swirl beneath the depths. They swim near the bench, perhaps wanting food.

Ren’s arm wraps around the back of the bench where they’re sitting and his hand lazily holds Aichi’s shoulder. It’s a gentle hold, as if at the slightest rejection, Aichi could shift and shake it off. But Aichi stays still. 

He’s glad to hear that Ren isn’t chasing after cardfighting perfection anymore. 

“I hope you’re not bored though, Aichi.”

“Not at all.” 

Aichi leans back into Ren’s hand. Maybe he’s been going too hard at life himself. It’s always good to get some rest; Ren has the right idea.

In fact, his eyes start to close at the peaceful atmosphere, at the cries of birds in the distance, the wind through the grass, the waves of the pond, at the quiet voice saying, “Oh, is it going to rain soon?” 

And so he falls asleep on someone’s shoulder.


End file.
